videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders Storming
Skylanders Storming is a Skylanders game by AdamGregory03. It is released for Wii, Wii U, 3DS, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, and PS Vita. Story Kaos decides to once again destroy the Core of Light, this time splitting it into 10 elemental gems and scattering them across Skylands, where he guards them with his minions. It is now up to the Skylanders to recover the gems of the Core of Light, and defeat Kaos... again. 3DS and PS Vita versions After ten centuries, an evil dragon known as Malefor awakens and begins to wreak havoc on Skylands. In order to defeat him, the Skylanders must collect the 10 gems before Malefor does. Gameplay The gameplay is exactly like the last two games, where you place one of the figures on the portal and they are brought into the game. Only the 3DS and PS Vita versions of the game allow the Skylanders to jump. It is confirmed that the giants from Giants will not be compatable for the game. New Skylanders It is confirmed there will be two sets of new Skylanders, both having one new Skylander for each element. There is also the new Snow element. Set 1= |-| Set 2= |-| Additionals= |-| Returning= * : Spyro, Wrecking Ball, Pop Fizz, and Legendary Spyro * : Trigger Happy, Drobot, and Sprocket * : Gill Grunt, Zap, Chill, and Legendary Chill * : Eruptor, Flameslinger, and Sunburn * : Stealth Elf, Zook, Camo, and Legendary Stealth Elf * : Bash, Terrafin, and Flashwing * : Jet-Vac, Whirlwind, and Lightning Rod * : Cynder, Hex, and Ghost Roaster NPCs *Flynn *Cali *Hugo *Master Eon *Kaos *Glumshanks *Quigley *Tarbo, kid of Arbo, son of Barbo, child of Larbo, spawn of... *Diggs *Persephone *Fairy Queen *King of Peach Islands *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot Bosses *Master Drow of Drow Fortress *Dr. Cortex of Wumpa Island Chapters Pack Levels These levels come in packs, usually with a Skylander exclusive to the pack and two items. Heroic Challenges It is confirmed Cali's heroic challenges will return. Hats Upgrades Upgrades for the new Skylanders can be viewed here. Heroic Challenges Cali's heroic challenges do return. Here are the ones for the new ones: *'X Marks the Spot:' Takes out the enemies on you're way to a hidden treasure chest. (Handaconda) Reward: +9 Critical Hit Packs *Console Starter Pack (comes with Zap, Spyro, and Gorky) *3DS/PS Vita Starter Pack (comes with Flameslinger, Handaconda, and Iron-Plated Gorky) *Fairy Hollow Pack (comes with Pyra, Fairy Hollow, Pixie Shield, and Sparx the Dragonfly) *Wumpa Island Pack (comes with Crash Bandicoot, Wumpa Island, Aku Aku, and Wumpa Fruit) *Legendary Triple Pack 1 (comes with Legendary Spyro, Legendary Cynder, and Legendary Sunburn) Trivia *It is confirmed that Pyra will be a part of a special pack that will come with a new level called "Fairy Hollow", along with two items. This is similar to the Sunburn pack that came with Dragon's Peak for Spyro's Adventure. **Coincidentaly, both Pyra and Sunburn are Fire Skylanders. *Crash is the third character to become a Skylander who hasn't originated from the series, the other two being Spyro and Cynder. Sparx could also be taken into account here, but he is only an item that comes with the Dragon's Peak pack. *It is said there was supposed to be a Music element, but it was scrapped. Category:Skylanders Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:3DS Games Category:Xbox One Games